Bad Book
by Sternenschwester
Summary: OS - AmiRus - Alferd, Ivan und ein Buch


Bad Book

Langsam und vorsichtig, schlich sich Ivan immer näher an sein Opfer. Nach der Haltung des schmutzblonden Haarschopfes vor ihm, und den ungewöhnlich entspannten Eindruck, welcher ihm der Körper des sonst so überschäumenden Energiebündels vermittelte, schloss er, dass sein Gast tief in seine Lektüre vertieft war. Schließlich hatte der Jüngere ihn nicht einmal registriert als er das Kaminzimmer betreten hatte.

Selbst jetzt fand es Ivan seltsam, wie schnell er sich an die regelmäßige Anwesenheit einer seiner erbittertsten, ehemaligen Feinde in seinem Haus gewöhnt hatte. Es ärgerte ihn zwar noch immer regelmäßig wenn dieser, von sich selbst überzeugte Narr einfach ohne vorher seinen Besuch anzukündigen, vor seiner Haustüre stand, aber ohne es jemals offen zuzugeben, so erfreute ihn seine Anwesenheit jedes Mal aufs Neue.

Kaum war er an der Sofalehne angekommen, streckte er sich ein wenig nach vorne bis sein Atem über den Nacken seines Gastes strich. Dieser, vorhin völlig in seine Lektüre vertieft schreckte auf und schneller als der Russe schauen konnte, sah er sich mit dem unheilvollen Ende eines metallischen Laufes konfrontiert. Die blauen Augen waren weit aufgerissen vom Schock und erst Stück für Stück kam es in dem Cola-benebelten Hirn an, was er eben im im Begriff zu tun war. Doch der Weißblonde grinste einfach nur und legte seine Finger um das kalte Metall. Vielleicht lag es an seine, ein wenig wahnsinnige Seite, dass ihn diese Situation mehr amüsierte als Angst einjagte. Mit Nachdruck drückte er die Waffe mitsamt dem Arm, welche sie hielt, hinunter.

„Mein lieber kapitalistischer Genosse, benimmt sich so ein Ehrenmann, welchem die Gnade erwiesen wurde unter meinem Dach die Gastfreundschaft zu genießen?"

Resigniert steckte Alfred die Waffe weg und sah betreten, wie auch leicht verärgert auf den abgewetzten Stoff des Sofas.

„Welcher Gastgeber schleicht sich auch an seinem Gast an, als würde er ihn im nächsten Moment fressen.", knirschte er dann schlussendlich nach einer kleinen Schweigepause, zwischen den Zähnen hervor. Das Grinsen aus Ivans Gesicht verrückte sich keinen Millimeter. Ihm gefiel die Beschreibung seines Tuns. Lachend hielt er auffordernd hielt seine große Hand auf.

„Gib sie mir…"

Den leicht verwirrten Blick des Amerikaners überging er dabei gefließentlich, und sah auch keine die Notwendigkeit nähere Instruktionen zu geben.

„Was dir geben, Bolschewik?"

Die Stimme des anderen wurde leicht aggressiv, ebenso merkte der Ältere die Spannung, welche im Begriff war sich aufzubauen. Ivan mochte diese Augenblicke nicht. Es erinnerte ihn an Zeiten, deren Narben einfach noch zu frisch waren, als das sie in der Gegenwart eine dicke Haut gebildet hätten.

„Die Waffe…"

Alfred verengte die Augen zu schlitzen und der Russe spürte instinktiv, dass er dabei war eine Grenze zu erreichen, dessen Überschreitung unbekannte Konsequenzen mit sich führen konnte.

„Alfred, die Waffe…", sagte er mit Nachdruck und diesmal verschwand sein Lächeln für den Augenblick von den Lippen. Nach einem kurzen Blickduell, welchen der Russe mit Genugtuung gewann, reichte sein Gast ihm die Pistole. „Wann wirst du endlich verstehen, dass offiziell die Zeiten des Kalten Krieges vorbei sind? Es gibt keinen Grund mehr, diese Konflikte in unser Privatleben einzuschleppen."

„Dann könntest du mir ja meinen Kram lassen, verdammter Kommunist…"

„Vorsicht ist die Mutter der Porzellankiste, außerdem bei deinen fragilen Nerven ist es nicht gerade ratsam dich mit einer scharfen Waffe durchs Haus laufen zu lassen. Ich habe meine Lektionen bezüglich deiner Person gelernt, Kapitalist!"

Alles außer einem tödlichen Blick erhielt der Hüne nicht für diese Belehrung, während er geübt die Sicherung wieder einschnappen ließ. In seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart etwas hineinmurmelnd, wovon Ivan ganz sicher war, das er es lieber nicht verstehen wollte, wandte sich der Amerikaner sich ab und griff zu seinem Buch, welcher vergessen auf den Dielen lag, da es durch die Schockreaktion des Blonden einen kurzen Segler Richtung Boden gemacht hatte. Nachdem Ivan das Magazin aus der Schusswaffe genommen hatte und es in die Hosentasche gesteckt hatte, wollte er Alfreds Eigentum ungeladen seinem Besitzer wieder zurückgeben. Doch da fiel sein Blick auf die unschuldig aussehenden Seiten des Buches. Nach einem kurzen Überfliegen der ersten Absätze, tauchte sein Grinsen, wie Phönix aus der Asche wieder auf. Immer noch leicht schmollend, hatte der selbst ernannte Held noch immer beleidigt den Rücken zugedreht. Vorsichtig legte Ivan seine Fingerkuppen auf die hervorstehende Haut, zwischen Hemdkragen und Haarschopf. Während er einen leichten Druck auf diese Stelle ausübte, nährte er sein Gesicht an das amerikanische Ohr.

„Implizierst du mit dieser Lektüre was, Jones? Sollte ich mich in irgendeiner Form angesprochen fühlen? Oder sollte es eine Rache werden?"

Amüsiert sah er wie das But in die dünne Haut der Ohrmuschel gepumpt wurde und diese aufgrund dessen einen intensiveren Farbton annahm.

„Ach lass mich in Ruhe… Braginski! Geh doch zu Lettland oder Toris, wenn du jemand zum Schikanieren brauchst."

Leicht pikiert wedelte ihn Alfred mit einer Hand vorm Gesicht herum. Die Selbstsicherheit, welche dieser Ausbund an Größenwahn sonst immer verspürte, schien mit einem Mal wie abgedreht und entzückt stellte Ivan fest wie er seinen ehemaligen Rivalen in die Defensive trieb. Doch die Gedanken des Angesprochenen gingen schon längst eigene Wege und wie auch ein Teil seines Körpers. Sanft strichen die Fingerspitzen tiefer und lösten somit auch eine leichte Verfärbung der Wangen aus.

„Ich wüsste da einen Ort, wo wir uns angemessen über den Inhalt unterhalten könnten…", säuselte der Hausherr weiter, erfreut über den schwindenden Wiederstand des Jüngeren. Offenbar begann auch bei ihm die Fantasie im Geiste durchzugehen.

Kurze Zeit später war das Sofa verlassen und das Buch lag wieder vergessen auf der Sitzfläche. Es dauerte zwei Stunden, bis, nach dem sehr überstürzten Aufbruch der beiden Männer, wieder jemand das Kaminzimmer betrat. Die junge Frau, welche nebenbei eine beeindruckende Oberweite besaß, schürte zuerst noch einmal das, durch Vernachlässigung fast erloschene Feuer, bevor sie sich zufrieden mit ihrer Strickerei auf die alte Garnitur niederließ. Leicht lächelnd wollte sie sich gerade den Leitfaden um den Finger wickeln, da fiel ihr Blick auf den Umschlag des Taschenbuches.

„Bad Sex…", murmelte die Ukrainerin leicht verwundert. Wem gehörte den dieser Schund? Doch sie kam nicht dazu, denn Sekunden später flog die Türe auf und eine spürbar verärgerte Natalia schneite ins Zimmer rein. Bevor ihre große Schwester auch nur einen verwunderten, wie auch indirekt tadelten Blick zuwerfen konnte, oder auch nur nachfragen konnte, was den der hübschen Blonden so aufs Gemüt schlug, beantwortete diese alles ohne abzuwarten.

„Ich finde ihn nicht!"

„Wenn du Ivan meinst, der wird wohl mit Jones unterwegs sein. Du weißt doch das er sich immer bemüht ein guter Gastgeber zu sein."

Ihrem jüngeren Geschwisterchen ein beschwichtigendes Lächeln schenkend, begann sie Handbewegung für Handbewegung an ihrem neuen Pulli weiter zu stricken, wobei sie, wie es ihre Art war, den höchst mörderischen Ausdruck in den eisblauen Augen ignorierte. Dann fiel ihr wieder der Titel des Buches, welches immer noch neben ihr lag ein. Bestimmt schüttelte sie leicht den Kopf. Nein, sie wollte es definitiv nicht wissen…

So diesmal hat mich ein Cosplay auf diese Idee gebracht und übringens das Buch, welches Alfred hier liest gibt es wirklich. Gebt einfach „Bad Sex" und Buch in die Suchmaschine ein.

Lg, Sternenschwester


End file.
